Covert Ops: A New Dawn
It is 2012, the North Korean military has declared war on the US and has threatened to resume the war on the 38th Parallel, as the crisis keeps growing, special operations combatants Jack Trent and Ryan Henson are sent deep into North Korean occupied territory to avoid a war. Characters *Jack "Firebird" Trent: American born Delta Force member, born in Chicago, Illinois, son of a Vietnam War major. Main character and protagonist of the story. *Ryan "Moose" Henson: Canadian JTF2 operative, born in Moncton, New Brunswick, as a child he used to spend most of his time in nature, skill that made him a great Covert Operative. One of the main characters and protagonist. *Jason Huntington: Lieutenant General, as an experienced war veteran he has known a lot about special ops due to him once serving in SOG, born in Juneau, Alaska. Leader of the main Allied operation force in North Korea. *Lionel: Phoenix 1 leader, colonel in Delta, has a good reputation of being an excellent leader. *Dimitri Orlov: Former GRU operative, once an important person for USSR-DPRK operations, defected after being scammed by North Korean government. Key person in the story, contributing in most of the events Firebird and Moose do either directly or indirectly. *Ann Wong: CIA spy, kidnapped and held hostage in North Korea, liberated during the beginning of the conflict. *Haneul Kwan: North Korean sniper, secondary antagonist, claimed to have scored 476 kills, which 220 were credited as headshots. *Wook Ki: Admiral of the Fleet, responsible for the cruise missile strike in Edwards AFB, main antagonist of the story. Story Act 1: The Beginning of a New Era Chapter 1 Ready for Combat 1856 hrs, February 21st, 2012 Fort Bragg, North Carolina Sergeant Jack Trent was cleaning his M4A1, he went to take a quick look at the barracks to check if General Jason had already contacted the Canadian operative. "General Jason, are there any news about the Canadian?" Sergeant Jack asked. "Yes, I just got a message from Dwyer Hill Training Center, they say a Boeing C-17 Globemaster III with the Canadian is en route to Seymour Johnson AFB". "Well, they must have been trapped in the snow, right?" said Trent jokingfuly, but Jason didn't smile, in fact, he seemed angry at the joke. The hours passed, it was 9:03 PM, the Canadian was already there in Fort Bragg, getting familiarized with the 1st SFOD-D. "Seems like you have a wide array of hardware, when is our first mission?" Asked the Canadian. "After we meet with the general" said Jack, "But aside from life as Spec Ops, what's your name?" "Ryan Henson, I'm from Moncton, New Brunswick". "I'm Jack Trent, I was born in Chicago in 1985, I was planning to work at car dealership, but I was recruited to the Marines, shortly after that I got transferred here". The C-17 flew over Kadena AFB, in about 15 minutes the aircraft will land on the runway, important personnel are inside the transport plane, among them Sgt. Jack "Firebird" Trent and Sgt. Ryan "Moose" Henson. Radio chatter was heard from the cockpit. "Kadena AFB, this is Condor 1 Actual, we're ready for landing and are awaiting orders, precious cargo is aboard, over" said the pilot. "Roger Condor 1 Actual, this is Kadena AFB, you're clear for landing, all personnel in the base is awaiting you, over". "Roger Kadena AFB, decreasing speed... landing gear out...". The massive aircraft landed and fire tenders, forklifts & other vehicles were ready for any situation, minutes passed and the first hatch opened, it was the rear cargo hatch and an Abrams tank came out, then the second hatch was opened and cargo pallets were pulled out by heavy forklifts, those pallets contained guns and ammo. The passenger door was opened an all passengers came out neatly lined up, each passenger broke the line once in the base and headed for different directions, the ones who were soldiers headed into a conference room where a neatly dressed general awaited them, her patch read "Tyson". "Good evening gentlemen, as you can see the situation is not easy, the JGSDF intercepted a KPN corvette anchored on their harbour, the ship was secured but we need to be alert and prevent an invasion in Japan and the Philippines, USPACOM recently received information from our agent 'Razor' regarding heavy DPRK military presence in the Yellow Sea and the situation is currently developing, your task right now is to head to this suspicious submarine close to Okinawa and secure it at all costs". "Yes ma'am" answered the group of soldiers, which headed to an armory where they received their gear, Firebird got an ACR with a grenade launcher and an Aimpoint red dot sight plus an Mk.23 with a SureFire and silencer, Moose's weapon was a C8A1 carbine with an ELCAN C79 optical scope and a SIG P225 with a silencer and a flashlight. Chapter 2: Night Raid Firebird and Moose were ready for combat and they were already in a Super Stallion, the pilot, who was known as Ned Finch ordered Trent to take the mounted M3 .50 caliber machine gun. "Hey bro, take the .50 cal thingy". Trent took the M3 machine gun, while Moose headed to co-pilot the CH-53, as ordered by the commander, Lionel. As hours passed and they entered North Korean territory, a P-8 Poseidon ASW aircraft signalled the CH-53 about a KPAN corvette equipped with SAMs. "Phoenix 1-3, this is Neptune 5-5, we have spotted an enemy frigate and personnel on the deck, it seems they aren't aware of the threat", said the Poseidon commander. "Rog' Neptune, we'll stay frosty, out", replied Lionel, just after Lionel said this Trent had fired his gun against an enemy Zu-23, luckily no one noticed but the crew members of the CH-53E. Shortly after the pilot advised them about the submarine in visual range. "Alright, it will be 15 seconds, I'm lowering her down". As the CH-53E descended the soldiers inside it were already deploying the ropes, when the ropes were down and the Sea Stallion descended Trent and Henson, along with other soldiers were deployed and made their way to the submarine. "2 zippies, 30 metres ahead from us, Ryan, slot the guy on the left, I'll take the one on the right" said Jack, who fired his ACR, successfully killing the enemy, Ryan shot his C8A1 which killed his target, "Keep moving, double time" said Trent, the Poseidon that previously alerted Jack's team about the corvette warned them that the submarine was submerging "Phoenix 1-3, the target is submerging, be advised". "Thank you Neptune 5-5, we're moving out". As Phoenix 1-3 made their way to the sub, the crew members of the submarine were already boarding the vessel, once Phoenix 1-3 reached the submarine Ryan stated: "Delta III class sub, built by the Soviets, ballistic missile submarine" "Well that changes everything, if it's a ballistic missile submarine let's take it" replied Jack, Phoenix 1-3 stealthily advanced to the sub where they secretly killed the crew members who were still outside, then made it inside, where they were weapons free, one of Phoenix team's members was Jorge Torrado, a Mexican-American from Hidalgo, Mexico; he carried an M4A1 and an M1014 shotgun. "Jorge, use your shotgun on these bastards", Jorge loaded his shotgun with 00 buckshot shells and made a path to the bridge, Ryan kept himself behind Jorge, but while halfway through the sub, a KPA soldier clubbed Ryan, Ryan fell to the ground but he got himself up and then kicked him, he pulled out a crowbar and hit him in the back of the head, killing him. "Hey, Torrado, Trent, I see the bridge, eh?" The three of them breached the door of the bridge and made the captain of the vessel a prisoner, ordering him to give the abort codes, the captain reluctantly gave the codes that stop the missiles from being launched. Chapter 3: Grab n' Run "General Huntington, please give us a glimpse of the situation" asked the secretary of defense Leon Panetta, the situation between North Korea and USA was kept private from the public, they couldn't allow a crisis of this magnitude be revealed to public. "Certainly Sir, we see increased missile activity in the Northeast Coast of North Korea, we're not sure if they are trying to strike, currently the situation is developing, recently a man know as Dimitry sent us some vital intel of the missile launch site" replied Huntington. "Can we trust this man, General, he's a Russian, we know things between us and the Russians aren't doing as well as expected" replied Mr. Panetta. "Well the man was betrayed by his own government, in 1979 he was sentenced to the Chita Labour Camp because he allowed a US vessel to disembark in Kaliningrad, this vessel was thought to be carrying illegal substances, the Soviet police investigated the vessel and discovered 3.000 pounds of crack, he was sent to the gulag for cooperation with criminals, he was to be executed in 1992 but because of the collapse of the Soviet Union the Russian government decided to send him out of prison, ever since he's been living in the Russo-Korean border, dangerously close to the enemy". "Alright General Huntington, we need this man alive, send in an extraction team for him, we need this man alive at all costs". Phoenix 1-3 is sent to Dimitry's safehouse in the North Korean border, the USAF sent in an AC-5 Wraith. "Phoenix 1-3, this is Malevolent 8-7, standing and 12,000 feet from sea level", stated the AC-5 pilot. "Roger that 8-7, we're popping a flare on your first objective" replied Henson, Henson used his underslung AG36 to fire a flare, then, Malevolent 8-7 fired a 155mm on the enemy J'uch'epo howitzers, "Thanks for the support 8-7, we're moving out, watch out for IR strokes, that's us, out" said Henson, Henson and Trent spotted an enemy armored UAZ-469, Trent, who was carrying a Javelin, took aim for it and shot it. Phoenix 1-3 kept moving. Suddenly KPA soldiers popped out and fired taser rounds against Phoenix 1-3 "Shit, Plunkett is down, it's an Ambush!" yelled Trent as he raised his ACR and fired it against the KPA soldiers, Henson used his C8A1 to lighten up the situation, suddenly a whistling sound stunned both US and DPRK troops and then a 40mm shell hits the ground and lightens up the situation, it was Malevolent 8-7 that fired the 40mm to support Phoenix 1-3. Phoenix 1-3 continues with the mission but tanks start pounding Phoenix 1-3, Malevolent 8-7, desperate to keep Phoenix 1-3 alive tries to communicate with troops on the ground, getting no response, same with Phoenix 1-3. "I see enemy P-40 radar systems, they're jamming our communications!" yelled out Torrado. It took no time to find a way out of the tank ambush and find a way to the P-40. Henson placed a charge beneath the stationary vehicle, then exploding it which immediatly destroyed the radar, they established communication with Malevolent 8-7 which then fired a 155mm and 10 40mm against the tanks. "We spotted Orlov's compound 3 km from your position". "Great, Malevolent 8-7, we'll be taking the parked SUVs in the garage, 30 metres to our left, don't shoot us" replied Jack, Phoenix 1-3 boarded the 2002 GMC Yukon XLs with mounted M134 Miniguns and left to Orlov's compound. "Jack, you got any ideas?" asked Henson. "Yes, we're going to disguise ourselves as KPA, when they let us into the safehouse, we kill everyone inside and take Orlov" said Trent. "Sounds like a plan, Torrado, man that Minigun" replied Henson. Torrado took control of the Minigun and double checked it. When Phoenix 1-3 arrived to the KPA security checkpoint, Henson pulled out his C8 and fired it at the North Korean guards, Torrado took aim to the enemies in the window and took them down, the team got of the Yukon XL and breached into the house while, inside the house they found light resistance which was dealt with right away, when they found Orlov they took him out and called in Ned to take them back to USS Essex. Chapter 4: Tank Hunter May 1st, 2012 Phoenix 1-3 sent to eliminate KPA base in Tajikistan "Gentlemen, it seems Orlov has provided a large piece of information, we've located a clandestine military base in Tajikistan under possesion of the KPA" stated Huntington, holding a tablet in USS Essex's bridge with Phoenix 1-3. "We're sending you out to Tajikistan with a Stryker and some air support, go to the lower decks to see what other toys await you, dismissed" said General Huntington. Jack, Ryan, Lionel and Torrado went to the lower decks to see a supply crate with a SOFLAM, CheyTac and Timberwolf rifles, AA-12 shotguns and two FGM-172 SRAWs, they were already discussing who was taking what, in the end, Jack took a SRAW and a CheyTac, while Ryan took a Timberwolf and a SRAW, Lionel was conformed with his M416 SOPMOD and his suppressed M1911, Torrado took an AA-12 and kept his M4A1. The MV-22B, callsign Xerxes 9-6 flew above the deck of USS Essex, ''Its mighty rotors pushed the water away forming a big circle around it, inside the Osprey was Phoenix 1-3, in a few hours they will be in a clandestine military base in Tajikistan, neutralizing enemy armour in it. The hours passed, the Osprey was already in Tajikistan. "Alright, guys gear up and get ready for your landing" yelled the pilot. The MV-22B lowered down a few meters and opened its rear hatch, Phoenix 1-3 roped down and cut the ropes to release the M1128 Stryker MGS, the Stryker team got in the vehicle and started rolling it while Phoenix 1-3 followed. "Three man patrol dead ahead, Ryan, get them down" ordered Lionel. "Gunned down sir, let's get moving". As the team got moving they spotted a BTR-60 which was brought down by the Stryker. "Great job, Grizzly, let's keep moving before they find out" said Ryan, reacting to the destruction of the BTR, the team kept moving until being ambushed by enemy combatants. "Aww fuck, they know we're here, they're bringing up all their infantry, Lionel, stay back here while we get into position" said Trent, both Trent and Henson got into an elevated spot where they sniped the enemies they could see, until a 76mm hits their cover and sends them flying. "Jack, Ryan, you still there, Jaack, Ryaan, waake uup!" yelled Torrado, Ryan then woke up and cursed. "Shit, I fell over the SRAW". "Ryan, great to hear from you, we've taken care of the enemies, you're good to go" said Torrado over the comm. "Is Jack still there?" asked Torrado in a worried tone. "Yes, he's still here and moving, what did we miss?" "Nothin', just how the SU-76's turret blew up to the sky after being shot by the Stryker, regroup". Both soldiers returned to Torrado's and planned an attack against the base. "Listen up, we're destroying the KPA's military infrastructure in the base, but there's a lot of enemies in the area, we'll blow up the bridge connecting both sides of the base, keep in mind there's troops on the bridge" said Lionel. "Jack, you'll be the one calling in the guns" "Rog'" replied Jack, Jack used the SOFLAM to call in a Navy strike. "Zulu 2-9, this is Phoenix 1-3, requesting air support on the following coordinates" called Jack, and then two F/A-18E jets roared and fired AGM-65 missiles to the bridge, the bridge collapsed with T-55 tanks exploding as they fell dowm the bridge, which immediatly set off the alarms at the base. "Shit, we got a company sized unit converging in our position, including a Chonmaho tank and multiple BMPs" yelled Torrado. Ryan saw the first BMP deploying troops, so Ryan aimed his SRAW to the BMP, he waited for it to lock-on and then fired, making the BMP explode and sending troops to the sky, the BMP's turret flew at least 10 meters before falling down on another BMP, which set off a chain reaction of explosion that eliminated the four BMPs. "Yeah, that's me, the world's largest distributor of BMP parts" cheered Moose. But then, an enemy sniper engaged them and killed one of the members. "Son of a bitch, enemy sniper" exclaimed Jack, as he steadily aimed his sniper rifle against the sniper, but then, the shot of a Chonmaho made him flinch, giving a chance to the enemy sniper to escape. "I got him, I got him on my scope, I even saw his face" complained Jack, but then he saw the real threat. "Damn it, enemy tank" the tank fired and slightly damaged the Stryker. "Dang!". The Stryker aimed down its 105mm and fired a shell to the enemy tank. "Tank down, hooray!" cheered the whole team as they saw the tank burst into flames. "Let's keep moving, the Navy says they've seen a runway and multiple hangars, we'll have to confirm this" said Lionel as he checked his M416. "Zulu 2-9, this is Phoenix 1-3, can you confirm that there's a runway and hangars North of our position?" asked Becky Pearson, the radiowoman. "Phoenix 1-3, we are currently checking that out... Uhhh, yes there is an airfield North of your position, we cannot begin gun run until we confirm there's a real threat in there" replied Zulu 2-9 pilot. "Team, it seems we have to confirm if there's a real threat in there" said Lionel. Phoenix 1-3 got up and made their way to the airfield, where they saw multiple MiG-25s and even more MiG-21s, and few MiG-17s, A-5 attack aircraft and even a Harbin H-5 bomber. "Ain't this goddamn Science & Technology Museum in Chicago?" said Trent sarcastically. "We have confirmed that there's a real threat here" called Becky to Zulu 2-9, Jack pulled out the SOFLAM. "Stand back" ordered Jack as he was ready to call the fireworks by air mail. "Zulu 2-9, we have the coordinates, requesting AGM-88 HARMs on the following coordinates". "This is 2-9 at 12 miles now bearing 2708 angels 3, stand by for HARM" said the F/A-18 pilot as two Super Hornets roared and fired AGM-88 missiles against the enemy aircraft. "Holy shit, I should have joined the air force, look at that goddamn fireworks show, what the fuck, hooray" cheered the team as they saw half a MiG-17 bursting into flames being launched into the sky and turning into a star as it went further from the athmosphere. "Baseplate, this is Phoenix 1-3, we have eliminated the base with extreme prejudice, we're ready for dustoff" said Becky to General Jason. "Great job sis, we're getting closer to your position, man" said pilot Ned as his MH-53 could be heard from far away. "Ned????" Asked Becky in confusion. "Where's General Huntington?". "He's right beside me". The helicopter landed and Huntington greeted the team. "You did a great job there, but we have an even bigger task for you now. An overseas CIA asset has been captured and held hostage in Southeast Asia, we're sending you to extract her". Chapter 5: Savior ''May 3rd, 2012 Phoenix Team sent to extract Solo Red Ned's MH-53, callsign Solo 9 X-Ray overflew the state of Kachin, Myanmar, intel says CIA asset Solo Red is in the Thick jungle of Northern Myanmar. "We're getting closer to the LZ, man, get ready for landing, man" said Ned. Damn Ned is a god damn pothead thought Jack as he saw Ned lighting up a cigarette, then he saw the landing zone. "Jack, any idea why is the KPA here and why is Solo Red here?" asked Moose. "Initially the DPRK was planning to invade Southeast Asia, but was condemned by the UN, in April 29th the USAF ran RQ-170 drones over the region and spotted KPA movement right here" replied Firebird. "We're here" said Torrado. The soldiers got off the helicopter and wandered through the jungle. "I see some soldiers" Lionel gripped his HK416 and put three shots on the soldiers, Torrado held his M4A1 tightly and fired his weapon against the enemy soldiers. "Great job, everything cleared, let's keep moving" as the team kept moving a 122mm hit the ground and sent Phoenix team to the ground. "Fuck, D-30 howitzer" the team sprant through the jungle until finding a safe spot far away from the howitzer's range. "Now what?" complained Becky. "Now we fend off the angry DPRK soldiers" said Torrado sarcastically. "Enemies moving in" Jack used his ACR against the enemy troops, he shot one, two, three, four soldiers. Ryan used his C8A1, he took a long shot against a machine gunner with an RPD, but then the sniper that confronted them last time in Tajikistan attacked them. "Fuck, it's him again" exclaimed Becky as she fired her M249 at the sniper, but it was of no use, the sniper escaped and the gunfight came to a halt as the last KPA soldier fell. "Let's get going". Ryan pulled out his binoculars and tried to spot the enemy howitzer. "I see it, about two kilometers away from us". "Solo Red is a kilometer away to the East, let's leave the howitzer, after all, I don't think they will relocate anyway" replied Jack. "Keep moving". Back in the KPA camp, the sniper informed his superior about failing to neutralize Phoenix team. "What do you have Haneul?" asked his field commander, an old admiral. "Nothing, Admiral Ki, we failed to kill the Americans" replied the Sniper, Haneul. "We'll have to relocate, get the trucks ready, we're packing the howitzer" replied Admiral Ki. Back with Phoenix team. "We're getting closer, I see a gate with Korean script and Burmese script, plus the official stamp of the KPA" said Lionel. "Let's break in, call in some air support" replied Jack. Becky called an AH-64D Longbow Apache to assist, callsign Huron 6-4, the AH-64D used its Hydra rockets at an enemy P'okpung-ho and a Hellfire missile at a Mi-24 Hind. "Everything's lightened up, you're free of any major threats" said Huron 6-4 pilot. Phoenix team fought for about fifteen minutes until reaching an underground bunker. The only thing they could see was security footage from another bunker not far away from there. "Tell us Ann, were you ever contacted by this man, Jason Huntington?" asked the interrogator. "I told you, I haven't!" replied Ann. "Shit, it's the sniper, it's him, he's going to kill her!" exclaimed Jack. "I'm in bunker A324, East of the main compound" said Ann. "Is that thing recording?" asked Haneul, before turning to the camera and shooting it with his pistol. "Fuck, is that Solo Red?" asked Ryan. "Yes, it is, now let's get going" replied Lionel. Phoenix team got aboard a WWII-era Jeep with a mounted M1919. "Becky, ride shotgun, Ryan, you're driving, Torrado and Jack, back seat, I take the machine gun" ordered Lionel. The team raced through the thick bush while being attacked by KPA engineers armed with RPGs and carbines, they barely dodged an AT mine and nearly hit by a truck. "We're here, bunker A324, Torrado, use your '870". Phoenix 1-3 breached in and only found two enemies about to kill Ann Wong, Torrado pressed the trigger of his M870 and killed one enemy while Lionel shot the other one in the head, immediatly killing him. "Ann, you're with us". "Solo 9 X-Ray, this is Phoenix 1-3, we have confirmed Ann Wong is Solo Red, I repean Ann Wong is Solo Red, we're ready for dustoff" told Becky to Ned Finch, but then a 122mm made the bunker collapse. "Negative, negative, primary LZ is too hot, we're retreating to secondary exfil point Rivet Zero" yelled Becky. Phoenix 1-3 sprant through the thick rainforest and reached secondary exfil point Rivet Zero, not far away from the new howitzer's location. Then, Huron 6-4 and Solo 9 X-Ray arrived to the scene where Huron 6-4 fired its Hellfire missile at the D-30 howitzer, and then an Mi-24P took off and fired its UV-32 rockets but the helicopter was destroyed by Huron 6-4's Hydra 70 rockets. The helicopters then took off with Phoenix team and Ann Wong. Act 2: Entangled in Trouble Chapter 1: Hijacker May 9th, 2012 Phoenix Team and ace pilot Liam Hockeyfield sent to steal experimental jet "It's great to see you again, your mission in Myanmar has again proved your skills as soldiers. Ann Wong told us that this Admiral Wook Ki is planning something big, we don't know what is it, but our spy Dimitry Orlov told us that Admiral Wook Ki has requested all state factories to build a prototype stealth jet capable of supersonic speeds, multirole capabilities and improved avionics, they say this project is finished and there's only one sample of the aircraft, in Wonsan, North Korea, just do this mission and you'll be back for Mother's Day" said General Huntington. The team is sent in to Wonsan with ace pilot Liam Hockeyfield. "Liam, why do you sound so familiar?" asked Ryan. "I was with you in Tajikistan, codename Zulu 2-9" replied Liam. "Ohhhh, so that's why". The helicopter landed in Wonsan without being spotted by enemy radars or something. "Hey, man, time to get off, I'll be back with you in a minute man" said Ned before Phoenix 1-3 got off the MH-53. "Liam, you know how to use a weapon?" asked Jack. "Of course, I had to take some courses of survival before being in the Navy Aviation, which included small arms training" replied Liam. Phoenix 1-3 made its way to the aircraft, but were stopped by enemies this time. "Shit, it's a dozen enemies, fend them off" yelled out Jack. "Liam, stay back" ordered Ryan. The team was engaged in a short fight and kept moving towards their objective, but then a Hind started attacking them. "Fuck, get this helicopter down, Torrado, use your SMAW" Jack said. "On it" Torrado pulled out his SMAW and waited for the Hind to stabilize and then fired, the Hind was diminished into small pieces, as the team kept moving they could hear MiG-29s in the sky. "If that's an enemy airplane, we're screwed" Ryan said. "C'mon, there's gotta be a way out, follow me" ordered Jack, Phoenix team followed and reached the KPA barracks where they were engaged in a long gunfight. "Enemies closing in" yelled Liam, Liam used his MP5KSD. Torrado and Becky stood back with Liam and gave covering fire to Jack and Ryan as they shot enemies with their ACR and C8 respectively, it wasn't until a BMP-2 deployed enemy combatants in the area and supported the KPA soldiers. "Lemme use the SMAW, cover me, Becky" Torrado ran through the bullets whistling from both sides and dived into cover, there he aimed the SMAW and fired it at the BMP's weak point, the back, the BMP exploded and brought an end to the gunfight. "Great job, Torrado!" yelled everyone in ecstasy. "I think I see the stealth aircraft" said Liam. "Really? Does the one in the picture match?" asked Ryan. "Yes, and so does the description, delta wing, black, Double boom tail and two jet engines, jackpot". The team got closer to the jet to confirm it is real. "It's the real thing, landing gear is a rip-off of the F-18's landing gear, equipped with AA-10 Alamo missiles, AA-12 Adder missiles, AA-2 Atoll, AS-17 Krypton missiles, multiple guided/unguided bombs and a GSh-30 autocannon, let's get in to see what else" said Liam. Once inside the airplane they saw a spacious cockpit with 5 seats, one pilot, one copilot, and 3 extra seats with apparently no use. "What are these for?" wondered Jack. "Probably limited transport abilities, Ki wanted these to be able to carry troops into the battlefield while also being able to fight, this aircraft is near perfect" replied Liam. "A scaled down AC-130 gunship" said Jack. "A flying LAV-25" said Jack. "Must be too good to be true, let's take it out for a spin" said Liam. "We need gasoline" said Torrado. "Ah, yes of course, Moose, go get a tanker, Torrado, with him". As both soldiers went to get the gas truck, a MiG-25 flew by. "Shit, Torrado, get in the truck now" both soldiers got in the truck and drove to the hangar. "Get this thing full now" the aircraft was refuelled and they were ready to take off. "Engines functioning, weapons systems online, we're ready for takeoff". The airplane took off and flew far away from the city of Wonsan, but multiple MiG-25 interceptors tried to stop Phoenix team. "We got multiple MiG-25s around us" yelled Becky. Liam fired one of the two AA-2 Atoll missiles and hit one of the MiGs, but then they got locked-on by an enemy MiG, the MiG fired... "This shit doesn't have any countermeasures, Fuck" cursed Liam as the incoming missile was getting closer, the missile hit the left engine, Liam was forced to descend a few meters. "Fuck". Liam saw more enemy MiGs, but this time they were MiG-23s. "MiG-23, these ones are easier, they're slower" he said, Liam fired one of the AA-12 missiles which hit a MiG-23. After long hours of air combat, three F-15C and two F-16 helped the troubled hijacked aircraft out of trouble. "Zulu 2-9, this is Whiskey 2 Victor, get yourselves back to base" ordered one of the F-16 pilots. Liam landed the airplane in the closest aircraft carrier, USS Lincoln and waited to get picked up by Ned. Chapter 2: Executive Order 281 May 11th, 2012 Phoenix Team sent to interrupt the launch of North Korea's first satellite Deep inside the Himalayas the DPRK has set up its very own rocket launch site with permission of China. "We'll be splitting up, Torrado, Becky, you'll take the West wing, Ryan and I will take the South wing, we'll have to make it in time before the rocket launches without us" Jack said. Both teams got in position and got themselves ready for combat, Ryan was carrying a G36KE with a Reflex sight and a Benelli M4 shotgun, Jack took an M4A1 SOPMOD and an M14 USMC DMR, Torrado used a FAMAS F1 suppressed and a Mossberg 590A1, Becky carried an M240E4 and her sidearm, the TMP. "We'll provide sniper support from our position while you make your way to the command room" said Trent to Becky and Torrado over the comm. Jack aimed down his USMC DMR as Team Two made their way to the comm room. "Stand by, two enemies" said Jack, Jack fired the DMR and killed both soldiers. "You're good to go". Torrado and Becky reached the comm room. "We're in the comm room" said Becky. "Great, Moose, follow me to the comms" Firebird and Moose go meet with Team Two and they breach in the comm room. "Flashbang out!" Jack threw a flashbang and the stunned enemies were